Tiana: A Justin Bieber Story
by tiktaktat19
Summary: Tiana Ramos is a fiery triple threat and the ultimate Bieber fan. So when Tiana hears about a nationawide casting call to co-star alongside the teen heartthrob himself, she knows that she has little chance of success, but she'd be crazy not to go for it.
1. It's Go Time

I woke up feeling refreshed. It was the first day of summer vacation! I was officially not-a-sophomore, but not-yet-a-junior. It was an awesome feeling. Yawning, I bounced out of bed and skipped over to my full-length mirror.

"Jesus." I recoiled, eying my crazy bedhead. My long wavy black hair was everywhere it wasn't supposed to be.

'_This summer will be one that I never forget' _I vowed to myself, working through the tangles in my hair, grimacing. My cell phone rang.

"_So I'm a raptor, tearin' it up like a tractor  
Matter fact I'm killin' this track- you're a slacker  
Sack like a sacker hello Mr. Brady  
Tell 'em leave his hair to the guy who sings 'Baby'"_

Speaking in tongues could only mean one thing- My agent, Dean. Half the time I can't make out what he's even saying, so I figured the song was appropriate.

"Hello?"

"TIANA! I'm so glad you picked up- boy, do I have a job for YOU!" Only Dean could be this overly charismatic at- I glanced at the clock- 9:08 in the morning.

Or maybe that's just me. I sighed.

"What's up Dean?"

"I didn't wake you, did I? GOOD!" he bellowed, before I even got a chance to answer. I chuckled.

"Would you be so opposed if I told you that I had your dream job audition in…let's see now…5 hours?" I started.

"Um. YES?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't get snarky with me." He said distractedly. "Well! What if I told you that this was to co-star in a movie in which you would play a girl with phenomenal singing talent, which you happen to have?"

"Sounds great, but-"

"Let me finish!" he said. "To co-star..." he started slowly, "beside teen heartthrob JUSTIN BIEBER?" Ahh, there's the kicker. Ooh, he's good. He knew that would be my sell.

"I'm in. When and where."

By 1:30 I was sitting on the floor in a hallway on the 17th floor of some building on 57th street. Breathing deeply- innnn…outttt….innn…ou-

"Hey." Said a girl with green eyes, poking me. "You alright?" Wow. I must've seriously zoned out.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said laughing. "Sorry. Just trying to chill. I'm Tiana." I said to her, holding out my hand.

"Jessa." She said, shaking mine. "And I'm just as nervous as you are, T. But you know how I cope?" she said, smirking.

"How, J?" I said, returning her smirk.

"TA-DA!" she announced pulling like 70 packs of bubble gum from her bag. "Chew this and you'll be good to go, I swear. It's how I _get by_." I laughed and took two pieces of the fat square ones, stuffing them in my mouth.

"Ah duf schmege ah fyt jen wery mime!" I tried to communicate.

"Ex_cuse _me?" she said, laughing.

"I SAID," I started, getting the hang of the massive piece of gum I had in my mouth, "I love these! I chew them all the time!"

"That," Jessa started, "is not what I got. At all." She popped a piece of watermelon flavor into her mouth and slunk down. "YUUMMM."

Just then a group of about ten girls came out from the audition room squealing. I caught snippets of what they were saying:

"He's in there! OMG, Justin Bieber is in there!" Is what stood out to me the most. I sat stunned, staring openmouthed at Jessa (which proved to be a bad idea when my wad of gum started slipping out of my mouth.)

"He's WHERE!" We both said. Just then, the lady calling names came out with a clipboard and announced both Jessa and I along with 8 other girls. My heart started pounding, and I felt Jessa desperately clutch for my hand.

'_I'm an actress!_' I thought. _'I can totally act like absolutely nothing is wrong and that I'm not totally nervous.' _So squeezing Jessa's hand I put on my game face and prepared to bring it. It was go time.


	2. Don't Look Back

Even though they called ten names at a time, we each went one by one. Jessa went before I did.

"It's totally fine." She said, shrugging. Justin's a sweetie, nothing to worry about, T- stop stressin'!" she said laughing. I laughed along with her, taking her advice. "I'll wait for you outside." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll text you when I'm done." I called. She nodded over her shoulder. Jessa and I became tight pretty quickly, so naturally we had exchanged numbers almost first thing. I sat waiting for about another half hour, bouncing my leg, trying not to bite my nails.

"Tiana Ramos..." the lady said, not unkindly, but with no real emotion. FINALLY! I bolted up and smiled at her- she just waved me into the room. I walked into the room and surveyed the crowd. There he was- Justin Bieber. The only smiling face in the entire room. The only face looking right at me.

I caught my breath.

"H-Hi!" I said with a bright smile.

"Hi!" Justin said back with a smile.

"Hello Tiana." said a woman, finally looking up at me with a smile. "I'm Marie, the producer. Did your agent tell you anything about this movie?" I racked my brain.

"He told me very little…but enough I supposed." So what, I didn't know much at all. But I guess I could wing it- how hard could it be?

"Good." Marie said with a smile. She then looked down. "Let's see, singer…actor….dancer…speaks fluent Spanish, English, French and sign language, cheerleader, 16…Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, laughing. "What's this? You wrote your own monologue? Yesss! Dean told me all about you. Why don't you go ahead and perform that for us sweetie?" I glanced at Justin, who was looking amusedly at me. My heart started pounding and my stomach dipped.

"Um, I mean, uh, I think I'd really rather not…" I sputtered.

"Do it! Pleeaaasseeee?" Justin begged me.

How could I say no?

"Fine. This is a monologue I wrote two years ago, about, um, JustinBieber." I murmured the last part. He heard me and let out a burst of surprised laughter.

Damn that Marie.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. And transformed.

"So the I was all, "YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS! GET OUTTA TOWN!" and she was all like "I'M TOTALLY FOR REAL!" So I mean obviously I was all like "AAAHHH!" 'Cause I mean like what the hell ELSE was I supposed to do? My best friend just told me she got us backstage passes to a JBiebs concert…! - No I swear to god, JUSTIN. BIEBER. So then like anyway, as I was saying. BACKSTAGE. PASSES. So naturally I spent all day deciding what to wear, and daydreaming about, meeting him and falling, like, instantly in love, you know? He'd call me his shawty….Anyway, it's just like this stupid fantasy. It'd totally never happen. But a girl can dream! Can't she?

I blinked, and became myself again. I realized that now, finally, everyone in the room was paying me some mind. Justin was looking at me with a hint of a smile, and I shyly smiled back. He grinned and winked, mouthing _'that was amazing._'

Oh my Bieber.

"Excuse us for not doing this earlier; my name is Richard Davidson, the director of this film. This is Angela Thompson and Eddie Newton, the executive producers. You've met Marie, our producer, and of course, Justin." At his name, Justin gave me a cute little wave.

"Nice to meet you all." I said politely.

"Now Tiana, we're going to keep you in here for a bit longer than usual- I hope you didn't have plans." He said to me, shuffling through some papers.

"Oh, well, I'm sure my couch will survive without me for a little while longer." I joked. Everyone laughed, and it didn't sound forced. Little by little, the tension in the air was dwindling.

"First, we want you to do us a quick favor- I hope you don't mind. We want you to dance." The words hit me like a Tidal Wave. I love to dance, but…

"But I haven't learned any combinations! And I totally suck at Improv!" I blurted. Justin choked back a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes sparkling.

"No, we're gonna play music and you're just gonna let loose. No combinations, no IMPROV…" he winked at me, "just…pretend you're alone in your room. They're not here, the camera's not here. I'm not here." His pep talk soothed me. I nodded and completely blocked the embarrassing factor of the situation out of my mind. I just smiled and said, "Ohhhkay. But I'm warning you. I'm a beast at air guitar."

I heard the opening chords of Baby.

And let myself go.

At one point, I was having so much fun, I barely remember Justin getting up to dance with me. The memory of him spinning and twirling with me around the room is very vague. And if he were ever to pick me up and spin me around while singing along as loudly as possible again, I'd be lying if I said it didn't give me Déjà vu.

Before I knew it, the song was over and Justin and I were doubled over laughing, gripping each other for support. I registered the fact that the table was talking, but I didn't pay attention. Until I heard it.

"…so much chemistry. Justin hasn't been this alert with anyone all day- let alone gotten up to dance with them. She…" I didn't get to hear the rest, because then Justin placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Hey," he said, giving me a huge smile. "That was…really fun." It was so simple. But he sounded so sincere; I did everything I could not to give him a bear hug on the spot.

"Well it's obvious you two have chemistry-" Justin and I smiled at each other. "So let's see you two read a scene." She handed us single sheets of paper, and I seriously read the lines. I could tell that Justin was going to half-ass it, but I was _not _about to go there. I wanted this part.

"Hey," Justin said in character. "Where are you going?"

What little conviction.

"Why do _you_ wanna know?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I was just, wel… asdfghxcvbndsilu." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked, leaning in.

"I kind of wanted to ask you out." He said louder.

"Oh. Oh." I said. "Well, in that case, I'm going to the Ivy, with you. Tonight..at 7?"

Justin broke into a broad smile and said, "And SCENE." It was short, with little room to showcase my mad acting skills, but I bet I nailed it. I can feel it. I could also feel a stare burning through the side of my head. I turned away towards Justin and he slunk away towards his seat, a slow blush creeping up his neck.

"Fantastic!" applauded Richard. "Just fantastic. Now for the last portion of the audition: singing. You can sing anything you want sweetheart. God, I really hope she's good…" he added as an aside.

"She will be." Justin insisted, and I felt new energy surge through me. Singing! Oh yeah, I got this.

"Is it okay if I sing an original song?" I asked, timidly.

"Fabulous." said Marie. I grinned broadly.

"It's called Borderline." I cleared my throat.

**I'm on the edge**

**Half on, half off, I'm about to fall over**

**I live on the periphery, my destiny**

**Was determined by the guy who said "mold her into something she's not."**

**I'll never be, I will not be**

**Who you all try to make me to be**

**The line is clear, and I've chose baby.**

**I'll be me! I'm on the borderline of crazy**

**And I have to say lately, I've been afraid**

**I don't want to fall on the wrong side**

**Not tonight, not tomorrow, not next week, next month, next birthday next year**

**So don't shed a tear**

**You.**

**Half on, half off you're holding yourself steady**

**Content with waiting, contemplating**

**You're in no rush to choose who you're creating**

**You'll never be, you will not be**

**Who they all try to make you to be**

**The line is clear, and you've chose baby**

**You say I'll be me! I'm on the borderline of crazy, and I have to say lately, I've been afraid**

**I don't wanna fall on the wrong side**

**Not tonight, not tomorrow, not next week next month next birthday next year**

**So don't shed a tear**

**Us. **

**Half on half off I'm glad we have each other**

**We live seamlessly, incredibly**

**There's nowhere else that I would rather be **

**Than here**

**With you.**

There was no sound, no movement, no speech. Justin was staring at me, openmouthed. Finally, he was the first to speak.

"Her." He said simply. "I want her. She's perfect." Then he turned to me and said, "You're just the girl I need as my leading lady…shawty." He added, winking.

Finally, there was movement.

"Get me Dean on the phone!" I heard Marie say into her Bluetooth.

"Perfect darling, just perfect!" Richard repeated after Justin. The executive producers Eddie and Angela were pushing all sorts of papers at me.

"Screw everyone else, screw callbacks, Tiana's our Cammie. It's you." Richard said to no one in particular.

I barely noticed any of this. Justin and I were too busy making full on eye contact, wondering which one of us would break first. After what was most likely under 45 seconds but felt like over 45 minutes, he smiled and said, "You heard that? It's you, shawty."

I knew that I was grinning stupidly but I couldn't stop it. Everything was happening so fast. I could hear Angela in the background on the phone with my mother but it was all white noise, murky and unconnected to my life. All I could focus on was Justin, beckoning towards me.

I took one step towards him, and knew I was gone.

I took one step towards him, and made so many choices at once.

I took one step towards him, and knew that I would never look back.

Wait until I told Jessa.

* * *

**Sorry guys I knew that was super long! I hope you're enjoying it! Any guesses on what happens next? (:**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! So sorry about the long wait- But I think we all know how High School is :/ or, ya know, school in general. But now it's SPRING BREAK BABY! And I'll be able to update more often.

Promise.


	4. Oh no

Filming starts next week.

!

My audition was only yesterday! And I've already gotten so many flirty texts from Justin saying things like "Can't wait to start working with you next week, Shawty (;". Jessa freaked hen I told her everything yesterday when we sat down at Pinkberry.

"I TOTALLY forgive you for being so late!" was one of the first things she said to me. She came back to my place afterwards, met my mom and dad, and ended up sleeping over. We spent most of the night like typical teenage girls- giggling, gossiping, prank calling, and texting Justin Bieber. What's that? Not most teenage girls do that?

Oh.

Filming is in NY so I get to stay in the city for the summer and Jessa can stay with me. I know we only met yesterday but Jessa seriously feels like the sister I never had.

"Jessa!" I yelled. "Wake the hell up! We have plans." She groaned, and then her eyes shot open. She eyeballed me.

"I'm up" she noted snarkily. "Are you happy?"

"Testyyyy. Easy there tiger." I said, tossing her a hairbrush. "Might wanna use this."

"Thanks for the advice there sunshine." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she walked over to the bathroom. "YIKES! You're right…" her flaxen hair had been pretty crazy- probably because she slept on my attempt at a French braid, so her hair kind of…dreaded a little bit.

No biggie.

"Damn T! What the hell did you do?" she asked. I could her straining to pull the brush through her hair. "I'm just gonna hop in the shower."

"Kayy…" I called back distractedly. My phone had just vibrated.

**New Message: Justin Bieber**

**U and Jessa B ready in an hour.**

Um…WHAT? I responded.

**She just got in the shower, and I still have to take mine…why?**

No response…still waiting…Aha!

**Just get urselves ready shawty (;**

**Fine, but it's not my fault if we don't have enough time to adequately beautify ourselves.**

No text back, so I put my phone down and banged on the bathroom door.

"JESSA!" I yelled, hoping to be heard over the thunderous rush of water.

"WHAT?"

"HURRY UP, JUSTIN WILL BE HERE TO PICK US UP IN AN HOUR!"

"SHIT!"

I almost missed the call.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Did your text insinuate that you are ever, in any way, not beautiful?"

Justin.

"Wha-um, I don't know, I guess it kind of could've-"

"Never say ANYTHING like that ever again. Tiana Ramos you are freaking beautiful no matter what and if you ever say that you're not I'll… punch you in the face!"

I heard the blowdryer.

"Won't that ruin my beauty?" I joked.

"I'm serious!" he insisted, frustrated.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Don't you seem awfully passionate about someone you just met yesterday." I tested him.

"Yeah, well…I would've settled for a thank you. Go take your shower. Goodbye beau-Shaw- um, bye Shawty." He said quickly. He hung up and Jessa emerged from the bathroom.

I was still holding the phone to my ear.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"No one." I said, snapping up and tossing my phone to the side. I walked into the bathroom before she could ask any more questions and closed the door.

Justin Bieber jut called me beautiful. Oh. Oh no.

* * *

An hour and a half later, my doorbell rang. I opened my bedroom window yelling out, "You're late!" he looked up apologetically until he saw that I was smiling. Then he flipped me off.

So I flipped him off back and shut the window. Jessa snorted loudly.

"That's real cute T."

"Freaking adorable. So was that boar call. Now let's go." I deadpanned, lowering my sunglasses, grabbing my bag and turning off the lights. "Now let's go."

When we got to the car, Justin kicked his friend Ryan out to the front seat and banished him to the back.

"Apres-vous, mademoiselle." He said, opening the passenger-side door for me.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur." I giggled, sliding in. He shut the door behind me and jogged over to the driver's side.

"Hi, I'm Jessa." I heard from the backseat. Of course- there she goes.

"Ryan." He responded shyly.

"Want some gum, Ryan?" I rolled my eyes when Ryan accepted, knowing that it was only a matter of time.


	5. Can't Believe It

I was right. Later that night, I caught them kissing at the movies.

"Look." I nudged Justin and pointed over in their direction.

"Bro!" he exclaimed approvingly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. After the movie was over, we all hung out at this awesome place downtown called "Hot Spot". Stupid name, I know, but it's like this really cool club for minors. We sat down in a quiet corner, and Justin slid in next to me.

"Je veux vous embrasser." He said under his breath, very low. I pretended not to hear him, for that wasn't intended for me to hear. Or even understand.

But I did.

My heart pounding, I turned around to tune into Ryan and Jessa's conversation.

"I'm so glad Justin dragged me here today, I was afraid that I would just be a third wheel." Ryan admitted.

"Awwww," Jessa sympathized, before pulling him in to a kiss. Oh boy. Forget that.

I turned back to Justin.

"You don't know that much about me, do you?" I asked him challengingly. He scoffed.

"Much more than you think, Shawty."

I still get Goosebumps every time he calls me that.

"What' my favorite color?"

"Of all time? Purple. Black is a close second, and then blue and gold are tied for third." Hm. Impressive…

"Favorite Sport?"

"You pretty much love them all. Notable favorites are football, basketball, softball, hockey, dance, gymnastics and cheerleading."

Creepy.

"Name of my dog?"

"Sam, and he's a westie…just like me" he said, winking.

"That was an easy one. Who's my favorite sesame street character?" I asked, SURE this one would stump him.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Elmo? Ya know, 'cause…" he trailed off, gesturing at my elmo converse.

Damn.

"Alright hotshot, what was the name of my boyfriend?"

"Justin Bie-" he started, then froze.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"Merde." He cursed under his breath.

"What are you saying Justin?" I asked him, looking into his deep hazel honey eyes.

"Je veux que tu sois ma petite amie." He said sighing, looking away and shaking his head.

"Justin," I said softly. "It's funny how you forget that I speak fluent French." He flushed. "It's okay. I like you too, but…two things. After my last boyfriend, I'm not- ready- for another relationship yet. Also if we break up, or something happens…it could ruin the movie, you understand?"

He nodded.

"I totally get it. Maybe one day, huh?" he said jokingly.

Hopefully.

"Yeah" I said. "un jour." I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't tease me!" he laughed as I pulled away. "I'm a man of little willpower."

Although he seemed as though he was joking, I could see the 100% seriousness behind the dull twinkle in his eyes.


	6. I'll Never Hurt You

Justin has been very good for the past week. And I fear that I've totally lost Jessa to Ryan. Today is our first day of shooting, and everyone's here on set. Justin and I have been chilling in my trailer all morning, and I've been so glad that there's been no awkwardness since I turned him down.

Since I rejected Justin Bieber. Unbieblievable.

"Hey, princess." Along with shawty, Justin liked to call me princess to piss me off since my first name sounded like Tiara.

"Whattaya want Biebs?" I asked distractedly, trying to reach a scarf of the top shelf of my closet.

"You never answered the question." He said.

"That's vague whu' question?" I mumbled. A sweater fell on my face and I agitatedly whipped it to the side. Justin came up beside me and grabbed the scarf in one swift movement.

"You know…the name of your last boyfriend." He said quietly, handing me the scarf.

"Oh…" I said, finally able to give him my full attention. "Davey. His name was Davey."

"What was he like?" he asked.

"Um..well, to be honest he started out a lot like you- sweet, funny, smart. He seemed so perfect. I couldn't believe how lucky I was."

"And then…bastard didn't cheat on you did he?"

I snorted at that. "I wish." Then I simply lifted up my shirt and showed him the side of my stomach. "It's the only physical scar that I have left. I think this one's here to stay though."

"He- he did this to you?" Justin asked in a quiet rage, tracing his finger along the scar.

"That he did, Biebs."

"Princess…"

"Let's not talk about it anymore." I said, dropping my shirt.

It was silent. Then Jessa came in to let us know that we were needed on set. I got up and walked to the door; Justin stayed put. Right before I walked out, I heard him say quietly:

"I would never do that to you, shawty."

I stopped in my tracks, and turned to him sadly.

"I know." Then I left, closing the door behind me.


	7. Another AN !

Hey guys! So this story has been moved to … if you want to keep following it, here's the link! It would mean a lot (: I love you guys!

?sid=7244


End file.
